


"When I'm with her, I want nothing else."

by lightsaberlesbian



Series: Humans Fanwork Challenge 2017 [10]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberlesbian/pseuds/lightsaberlesbian
Summary: Astrid loves Niska. Niska loves Astrid too and says the words for the first time.





	"When I'm with her, I want nothing else."

**Author's Note:**

> Ship Week  
> Day 3: First ‘I Love You'

Astrid loves Niska. Niska loves Astrid too, she knows that. It’s in the way she climbs into bed with her every night, snuggling her really close, although only one of them actually sleeps through the night. It’s in the way she always makes sure to get home in time from work so they can have dinner together and how she cooks half of the time, despite the fact that she never eats. It’s in the way she sometimes gets into the bath with her, charging port securely protected by water resistant bandages. It’s in the way she makes her coffee every morning, in how she holds her hand as they stroll down the streets of Kreuzberg and how she kisses her on the train back home. How Astrid has a given place at family events.

Niska loves Astrid, there is no doubt about it. She has never been someone to voice her feelings about anything, but Astrid isn’t surprised when she finally does. 

Those three little words roll of her tongue and end with her name, mumbled into her hair as Astrid is falling asleep on her shoulder one night. And Astrid tilts her head a little to press their lips softly together. “I know,” she mumbles back into their kiss.


End file.
